1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag installation system using a vehicle and method thereof. RFID tag installation system of the present invention consists of a) two charge coupled device (CCD) cameras, b) two global positioning system (GPS) receivers, c) an inertial navigation system (INS), d) a distance measurement instrument (DMI), and e) an RFID tag writer and a tag installer. The system of the present invention acquires 3-dimensional coordinates (position) and road information, and stores them in a RFID tag in real time or a post-processing stage and then, RFID tag is installed on the road.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in the RFID technique, a radio frequency is used to check entrance of men and something, position and classification of groups. A conventional RFID system employs a reader, a tag and a computer or other equipment that can process data. The reader receives a specific data from the tag, converts the data into a digital signal, verifies the converted digital signal and sends normal data to a computer or any other controller.
In the RFID technique, a user does not have to directly contact to a tag to recognize data or connect a connection cable to directly operate the conventional RFID system. It is the advantage of the RFID technique that such direct manipulations are not required.
Since no nonmetallic bodies shield electromagnetic waves, the reader can read data on the tag without failure even though the tag is hidden in a body or by bodies.
The RFID tag is installed on the road to supply driver's current position and road information to driver. Besides, the driver's position is sent for traffic situation analysis to the Traffic Control Center though wireless network installed in the vehicle.
Most of all, in order to input the position and road information to the RFID tag and install the RFID tag on the road, a measurement process to obtain precise position information is performed. It requires a lot of manpower and time